Individuals are constantly facing decisions that affect daily life. Often, such decisions relate to recurring questions about “What to do next?” or “What should I choose now?” For example, over the course of an individual's life, decisions are made that direct one's career, and it is common to question: “What should I do next in my career?” It is natural to look for external guidance in answering this and other questions related to career decisions.
Although a career coach, mentor, manager etc. can sometimes provide useful guidance and support to individuals making career decisions, such guidance can frequently be expensive, inefficient or unavailable. In addition, books, movies, lectures etc. can also be used to obtain advice for making career decisions. However, these techniques are often ineffective because they are unexciting, time-consuming, and/or not tailored to the individual.